Love in a Time of War
by PokePotterfan93
Summary: Genderswap GoldenTrio. Harri and Hector are left alone after Veronica storms out of the tent. They talk, and discover what they need to do to ensure both of them need to survive. Requested by ObeliskX.
1. Chapter 1

Harriet 'Harri' Potter watched in utter shock as Veronica 'Ron' Weasley stormed out of the tent, leaving her alone with Hector Granger. She stood stoically, not knowing how to proceed with what had happened. Hector's jaw was tense as he tried to rationalise what had just happened between them. Veronica often liked to let her emotions rule her head, but this was a completely different story. They had _promised_ to help Harri with her mission. He didn't like the idea of Harri facing things alone. She was a fragile enough girl at times. He tried to relax himself, but it was just impossible to wrap his head around it. She'd be back. She wouldn't abandon them again.

"I can't believe that she just did that…" Harri whispered to herself. She removed the locket from around her neck, placing it in the moleskin pouch that Hagrid that gifted her a few months before. "How could she walk out on us? She promised to help…" She felt tears coming to her eyes. She tried not to cry during the mission. She swore to herself that the last time she'd cry was Dumbledore's funeral. She couldn't help it anymore. It was hopeless.

"She's not cut out for this." Hector sat down on his bed, running a hand through his short but frizzy hair. Veronica wasn't made for the outdoors. She had been pampered too much at home, being the first female born Weasley in centuries had a tendency to do that to a person. He sealed the entrance to the camp, checking their protective spells. "We'll wait till morning. If she's not back by then, we move on to the next site…"

Harri nodded meekly, sitting down beside him. "She'll be back, Hector…she wouldn't leave you like that."

Hector let out a weak scoff. "Veronica isn't someone who considers others, Harri. She's walked out on you before. She's selfish in that regard." He glanced at Harri. "How are you faring? You've been wearing that Horcrux too much."

Harri frowned. "I'm fine, Hector." She hated it when people started with that shit.

Ever since she entered the Wizarding World, Harri had to deal with two things; people wrapping her in cotton, and guys trying to fuck her at every corner. She never really considered herself attractive, but Hector just scoffed whenever that happened. She was just under his chin in regards to height, but that wasn't fair because he was just a lanky git. She wasn't as well-endowed in the chest compartment either, compared to Lavender or Veronica. She had her father's raven black hair, which messily went down to her bum. Her mother's striking green eyes and damn near most of her figure.

"Look, you don't have to pretend to be strong. It's ok to cry." Hector gently patted her shoulder. "You went through shit with your family, but that doesn't mean you have to put up this wall around me. Just be yourself."

"This is me!" Harri snapped at him. "I'm not some fucking China doll that you have to wrap in cotton wool and put on a fucking shelf!" She stood up, clenching her fist. "Ever since I first stepped foot on Platform 9¾, it's just been one thing after another!" She crossed her arms. "I don't need your macho bullshit right now."

Hector watched her. "Look, I didn't mean it like that." He corrected himself. "I, I just mean that…you've been putting yourself through this intense emotional pressure. I don't want you to lose it." He said softly. "And I don't want to be the only one here using their head. We've lost Dumbledore. We've lost the Ministry. I cannot let you go too."

Harri wiped her eyes. "I'm fine." She insisted. "I went through _sixteen_ years of living with people who hated me. I've survived three encounters with Voldemort…I…" She stopped herself. "You know…"

Hector nodded weakly, looking away in shame. "I know…" That was the worst of it. The crimes Voldemort had to pay for. What he did to her. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing happened." Harri reminded him. "I got to the cup just in time…" She sat on the ground, resting her head against the mattress. "You know the funny thing? I still haven't…you know."

"Really?" Hector asked. "I thought you and Ger?"

"Did Gerard go around telling people I fucked him?!" Harri frowned. "We never got past snogging. Well, maybe he pawed my tits once, but that's it."

Hector shook his head. "I just assumed. You and Ger seemed like you were close."

"It was nerves. The war." Harri sighed. "God, I wish I had a smoke right now…"

Hector frowned. "I keep telling you those things will kill you." He sighed. "Veronica and I, we did it once." He opened a small compartment in his endless trunk, producing a bottle of firewhiskey. "Here," He poured her out a glass. "I'm sorry, by the way. For wrapping you in cotton."

Harri downed the glass. "You know, I've had a lot of guys want to pop my cherry. Malfoy. Those arses in Ravenclaw. But oddly enough, you never made a move."

Hector chuckled. "I never wanted to. You're my best friend. You were my _first_ friend. You helped me get past all my problems. I was a socially awkward kid who couldn't start a conversation without spouting several bullshit facts." He sniffled. "You…you were the one to open up to me. I never got the chance to say thank you for that." His eyes started watering. "I…I never wanted to risk that."

Harri wrapped her arm around him. "You weren't socially awkward. And hey, I wouldn't know _half_ of the things I know without you. Like that things about octopuses mating habits, or the fact that some animals can actually change gender. You were amazing when it came to those things." She kissed his cheek. "I never got what you saw in Ronnie to be honest. She's one of my oldest friends, but she's also a little…high maintenance."

Hector laughed softly. "Merlin, that's an understatement." He poured two more glasses. "Veronica has this sweet side to her, you know that. It's just…she's Ronnie."

Harri downed her glass. "I nearly did it, with Ger…after the funeral." She played with the glass. "I just, stopped myself. I…it's stupid."

"You didn't want to waste your first time." Hector whispered. "I get that. Hell, Ronnie was with Dean for half a year before we got together. And I know they weren't exactly saving themselves…" He smirked. "War fucks with you."

Harri gasped. "Hector Romeo Granger! You swore!" She swatted his arm. "You _fucker_! You give out to me for it!"

Hector chuckled softly. "I have my reasons. You should have met my nana. Damn woman could make a sailor blush." He finished his second glass, nudging her head with his. "You remind me of her. She was strong too." He smiled sadly. "It's days like this I really want to talk to her again." He poured their third round of drinks. "Sirius gave me this bottle a couple of years ago for Christmas. He said it was for an emergency. When the shit hit the fan and I needed to make sure you didn't do something stupid. I've lost count of the amount of times I've nearly opened it since then."

Harri let out a soft scoff. "That sounds like Siri alright." She smiled softly. She took a small sip, chuckling to herself. "He used to tell me he pitied whoever got me as a wife. Said they'd be in for a rough ride. That I was 'Lily incarnate'. An unstoppable force of nature." She snorted, giggling a little. "Little did he fucking know."

Hector laughed. "That he got it completely right." He downed his glass, putting the radio to a muggle station. "Ooh, slow song!" He grabbed her hand, pulling her up for a small dance.

Harri rested her head on his shoulder. "Why do you have to be such a lanky git?"

"I'm 5'11!" Hector exclaimed. "It's not my fault you're a midget." He shook his head, twirling her around. He continued dancing with her, glancing at the flap of the tent. He opened it up, sitting outside with her. "What's your plans when the war is over?"

"Depends on what happens." Harri whispered. "If I don't get killed, then I want to…" She shook her head, muttering something under her breath.

"What?" Hector raised an eyebrow. "Come on. Big girl voice."

"I want to have a baby." Harri mumbled a little louder. While she never considered herself a girly girl, she absolutely adored babies. "I want to just settle down somewhere quiet, have a family and live my days happily. Probably play some quidditch and have a garden. With strawberries. I love strawberries." She finished her drink. "Pour me another, barkeep!"

Hector chuckled, pouring the last of the firewhiskey. "Never thought you'd settle down to be honest. I had visions of you going Xena and charge through Europe." He downed his drink.

"I hate that show." Harri frowned. "You try listening to your cousin talking to his friends about how often his wanks to that show."

Hector scrunched his face in disgust. "Your cousin? No thanks." He shook his head, playing with the empty bottle. "Dad and I would watch it every week." He chuckled. "I'm missing out on the new season right now. Mum would have her Bridge Club, so we'd order pizza, grab a beer and watch the show. He'd tape it when I was at school. We'd binge episodes when I got home." He rested his head against the tent, staring out at the forest.

"I'm sorry." Harri whispered. "If it wasn't for me, you'd be able to watch your show."

Hector laughed softly. "Harri, there's nowhere else I'd rather be than right here." He promised her, pulling her into a close hug. "Besides, I paid my neighbour to tape the show for me." He kissed her forehead.

Harri nestled into him. "We make it out of this alive, and I'll pay for the two of you to meet her." She promised him. "I've a vault full of money just begging to be spent meeting hot celebs."

Hector snorted. "Damn! Don't do that!" He found himself laughing more. "My mum would castrate my poor Dad. I'm pretty sure he's asked her to wear a costume to bed once or twice."

Harri burst out laughing, holding onto him. "Oh Merlin. Sorry, I'm not doing that for you. As much as I love you."

Hector stopped for a moment. "You love me, eh?" He asked teasingly.

"Yep!" Harri kissed his cheek. "But not enough to shag you in that costume."

"Whoa!" Hector grinned. "We're shagging now?" He looked down at them. "Nope. We're clothed." He winked.

Harri blushed. "Shut up!" She slapped his chest. "You know what I mean…"

Hector rolled his eyes. "Excuse me, but I do not know what you mean." He flicked her nose. "Should I sling you over my shoulder and bring you to bed?"

"Shut up!" Harri exclaimed again, feeling her face getting hotter by the moment. She was about to retort when the clouds above burst open, soaking her and Hector to the skin in a matter of seconds. "Bollocks!" She ran inside with him, laughing as she wrung out her hair.

"I'll put up the screen divider." Hector removed his top, throwing it onto the ground. He turned around, freezing with the divider in his hands as Harri shed her top.

"No need." Harri waved him off. "We're friends. Besides, I've seen you nude before."

"When?!" Hector covered his chest.

"Tri-Wizard." Harri replied softly. "Madam Pomfrey had to transfigure that blanket into clothes for you." She blushed.

"Oh." Hector's blush matched his. "I see…" He whispered, trying to keep his attention on her face. "C-Can you put a top on? I-I'm finding it hard to maintain eye contact."

Harri turned around, placing a new top on. "Sorry." She chuckled, turning back around to face him. "And you're telling me you didn't peek down your blouse when you were me?"

Hector gulped. "Um…I…that is to say…" His face completely turned red. "Bollocks…"

Harri snorted. "I knew it." She shook her head. "So, what did you do?"

"Remember when I used the loo?"

"You didn't!" Harri laughed.

"I went to the bathroom and stripped…" Hector looked down. "Sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Harri shook her head. "It's fine." She promised him. "The twins already made enough jokes about my sexiness." She rolled her eyes. "I hate it when they act nice like that."

"Harri. You're fucking beautiful. That's two F words tonight, so you know that it's true." Hector smirked. "You have the perfect body."

"Oh please, look at these!" Harri gestured to her chest. "I'm barely in a B-cup."

"And that's perfect. Merlin, Veronica's breasts are too big." Hector pointed out. "You can walk without breaking your back every day."

Harri couldn't argue with that. "Fair enough." She mumbled. She lay herself down on the bottom bunk, resting her head on her pillow. "Hector…if I ask you to do something, will you promise me it stays between us?"

"You have my word." Hector smiled.

Harri gently patted the spot beside her. "Will you hold me?" Her voice was different than he had ever heard it. This wasn't the usual Harri, it was someone who just wanted human contact. Someone who was trying to be strong.

Hector lay down beside her, wrapping his arm around her carefully. "I'll make sure that you live through this." He promised her. He closed his eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Harri whispered, resting her head on his chest.

"That night. The graveyard." Hector began softly. "Did you really get out in time…?"

"…" Harri stared into his eyes. "I did, and I didn't. I grabbed the portkey just as he got my skirt off…I landed in the middle of an empty field, wearing only a pair of knickers and in front of several teachers and politicians…and with Cedric's body beside me."

Hector held her closer to him, kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry that happened to you." He whispered. "And I'm sorry I didn't write to you that summer…"

Harri smiled sadly. "It's ok. You were under orders."

Hector shook his head. "You needed us. And we listened to the Order instead of helping you." He stroked her hair gently. "What would you name your child?"

"I don't know. James. Lily. Sirius. Cassandra. Jacob. Anna." Harri listed off names, closing her eyes as she relaxed on his chest again. "Hell, I'd have a hundred kids if I could."

Hector chuckled. "Fair enough." He continued to play with her hair. "Your hair is still wet. You should dry it."

Harri frowned. "I let it naturally dry. Have done since I was a child."

Hector watched her carefully. "What about brushing it?"

"I did it myself." Harri shrugged. "No big deal…"

Hector sighed internally. He summoned his bag, grabbing a hairbrush out of it. He sat the two of them up, using a drying charm on her hair. He carefully began to brush her hair. He watched her face, adjusting his movements if she flinched or not. "Your aunt should have done this for you years ago."

Harri scoffed. "Petunia and I were never close." She reminded him. A small smile graced her face as he continued to brush her hair. It was nice. Hell, it was probably the nicest thing that had happened to her since they left for the mission. "It's probably why I want kids so much. I want to shower my child with love and affection. Brush their hair. Cuddle with them when they're sick. Hold them after they have nightmares."

Hector finished brushing her hair, wiping his own eyes. "Like I said. I'm going to make sure you survive." He dropped the brush, capturing her in a tight hug. "We're pretty drunk…"

" _You're_ pretty drunk!" Harri corrected him. " _I've_ been drinking since I was twelve."

"That's not a good thing." Hector frowned. "You shouldn't have had to live like that…you should have been happy…"

"I'm happy now." Harri reminded him. She hugged him tightly. "I have people who care about me now." She sniffled, finally letting her tears fall. She held onto him, sobbing her eyes out.

Hector held onto her, kissing her forehead as she sobbed. "Shh, let it all out." He whispered, stroking her hair as she sobbed into his shoulder. This was starting to sober him up fast. He didn't care though. Harri needed to vent, and he wasn't going to let her just suffer alone. He owed it to her to make sure she was ok. She had done so much for everyone else.

Harri felt the mattress underneath her. Before she knew it, her eyes were empty of tears and she felt lighter in herself. She opened her eyes, wiping away the last remnants of her sadness. She glanced up at Hector, noticing that he eyes were full of worry for her. "Hector…why are you with Ronnie?"

"I…I love her…" Hector whispered.

"I know, but does she really love you?" Harri asked. "She treats you like shit."

"She's just high maintenance." Hector wiped his eyes. "She's really caring—" His words were soon silenced as Harri kissed him quickly. "Why did you do that…?"

"To see something." Harri whispered, staring into his eyes. She sat up, shedding her top once more. "I don't want to risk it, Hector. I want to feel loved in case I die." She whispered. "And I can think of no one I love more…than _you_." She kissed him again.

Hector stared into her eyes, stroking her cheek. "You're drunk." He whispered. "I can't take advantage of you like that…"

Harri grabbed his bag. "Get two purging potions then. We'll both be sober and nothing will change my feelings." She promised him. "Hector…please…"

Hector got the two potions, downing his. "Ok…"

 **0o0o0**

 **After the Battle of Hogwarts**

Hector ran over to her, sliding down on the ground as he winced in pain. She was on the ground, barely breathing as he picked her into his arms. "Don't you dare die on me…" He whispered into her ear. "MADAM POMFREY! SHE NEEDS MEDICAL ATTENTION!" He stood up, running with her towards the elderly healer. "She just collapsed…she's barely breathing…"

Madam Pomfrey looked her over. "She's got magical exhaustion." She lay the young lady onto one of the beds, frowning at the young man. "Can I assume you're the father?"

"Father?" Hector asked softly.

"She's pregnant. Around three months." Madam Pomfrey frowned deeply at the man. "I understand that you were alone with her for a prolonged period of time, Mr. Granger."

Hector stared at her, shock etched into his face. He was going to be a father? He glanced down at Harri, clutching her hand into his as he took a seat. "I promised you that you'd live." He whispered, chuckling through his tears. "I promised you that you'd get to raise that family you always wanted…" He kissed her hand. "Just think it'd be as your partner."

Madam Pomfrey sealed the room. "How was she eating?"

"Fine. When Veronica left we were able to blend into the muggle world." Hector sniffled. "We ended up using a B&B in Brighton as our base of operations. We were eating regularly and everything…" He kissed her hand again, stroking it with his thumb. "I-Is the baby ok…? She's taken another Killing Curse after all…"

"The baby's fine." Madam Pomfrey assured him. "If I had to guess how that is, I'd assume whatever Lily Potter did all those years ago protected her daughter and grandchild again…" She smiled down at the young man. "I do believe I now owe Minerva a few galleons. She was sure you two would be together."

Hector laughed softly. "I'll let her know." He kept his eyes on Harri. "She probably didn't realise. She hasn't got a bump."

"It's still early, Mr. Granger. She's only three months gone." Madam Pomfrey reminded him. She checked his eyes. "You're handling it quite well."

Hector sniffled. "I'm alive. She's alive. We've won the war and I can finally get my parents and bring them back. My mum's going to immediately suffocate Harri with hugs and my dad's going to pretend that he's not crying." He chuckled softly. He wiped his eyes, trying to keep himself in check. He finally let go of Harri's hand, turning to Madam Pomfrey. "Am I ok?"

"Broken ribs. Damage to the socket of your right eye." Madam Pomfrey clicked her tongue, checking him over. She brought him to a different section. "You're fine. I'll have you healed in a moment."

Hector winced as his injuries began to knit back together. He clenched his jaw as his eye socket popped. "Damn it!" He hopped around a little. "What damage does Harri have?"

"Little to none. A small scar on her chest. It's already healed." Madam Pomfrey assured him. "And Ms. Weasley is fine too."

Hector scoffed. "Not even a broken nail?" He didn't like being angry, but the fact that Veronica had basically frosted him because of him and Harri didn't sit right with him.

"Anger doesn't suit you, Mr. Granger." Madam Pomfrey frowned at the young man. "I need you to talk to her. She's lost a brother."

"I know…" Hector frowned. "And Harri lost her father's last living friend. She lost a second cousin who has left behind a baby. She's watched people she grew up slaughtered. Veronica has five living brothers and her parents. All Harri has right now is me and our baby!"

"O-Our baby…?" Harri's voice called out weakly.

Hector ran over to her side, sitting down beside her. "Hey sleepyhead." He whispered softly, taking her hands in his. "Yeah, our baby…" He chuckled weakly. "One down, ninety-nine to go."

Harri let out a weak laugh, looking into his eyes. "We're having a baby?!" She felt tears come to her eyes. "Fuck!"

Hector snorted. "I hope to God you lessen the swears before they start talking…"

Harri sobbed out a proper laugh. "You have to leave though…Australia."

Hector smiled. "We could put it off for a few months. Go with a baby and really surprise them."

Harri shook her head. "No! You need to go and get them." She stroked his cheek. "We can wait on you."

Hector kissed her forehead. "I'll be back as fast I can. We'll tell them when they come home."

Harri smiled. "Sounds great." She leaned up and kissed him gently. "I'm going to fix up your house in the meantime. It's been months since they left. It'll have a layer of dust two inches thick.

Hector nodded. "Ok." He whispered, taking the key out of his bag. "Just, don't overexert yourself…"

Harri wanted to argue with him, but she was just too tired. "Ok." She kissed his cheek.

 **0o0**

 **Six weeks later**

Portia Granger laughed a little as she walked into her sitting room. Her son's girlfriend obviously hadn't heard them enter the house. She bit her lip to refrain herself as she watched the young woman sing along to the song on the radio, using the sweeping brush as a microphone. She watched her husband and son trying their hardest not to laugh too. "Is there dinner with the show?"

Harri yelped, falling onto the sofa as she heard the voice. "Son of a bitch!" She panted, glancing up at them. "Give a girl a little warning! Fuck me!"

Hector chuckled. "Mum, Dad. You remember Harri. Harri. You remember my parents." He watched in enjoyment as Harri went beet red.

"Sorry." Harri gave a weak laugh. "My language tends to get a little explicit when I get the crap scared out of me."

Portia smiled at the young girl. From what she knew, the girl didn't have the best home life. "I understand. My mother was the same." She winked a little. "So, I do believe that you're responsible for cleaning the house for us."

"It was nothing." Harri smiled. "Now, why don't you relax while I make us a cuppa?"

"Sounds divine." Samuel Granger nodded.

Hector cleared his throat. "Actually, we've got a bit of news for the two of you."

Harri smiled, moving to his side. "I-I'm pregnant."

Portia's eyes widened for a moment. "Excuse me?" She turned to her son. "Hector Romeo Granger! What exactly was this _mission_ you were on?"

Harri stood forward. "I-It's not Hector's fault, Mrs. Granger." She said softly. "We were living in a tent and Veronica had just left us…we got to talking, things happened and we realised that…"

"That we loved each other." Hector finished for her. "We know we're young."

"You're not even nineteen!" Portia said softly. She walked over to them, hugging the two of them. "Where are you staying, Harri?"

"I, um…" Harri bit her lip. "I could use Grimmauld…no, it needs repairs…" She scratched her head. "I suppose I could ask the Dursleys…"

"No!" Hector shook his head. "No fucking way am I letting you go back to them!"

"Let me?" Harri frowned, poking him in the chest. "You can't _make_ me do anything, mister!"

Hector resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "You know what I mean…"

"Yep." Harri smirked, flicking his nose. "I'll figure something out."

"You could stay here." Samuel said softly.

Harri smiled weakly. "I couldn't impose."

"You're not imposing." Portia ensured her. "Believe me, it'll be nice having another female around. You don't watch their silly show, do you?"

"Xena? God no!" Harri shook her head. "Bad experiences. I'm not really a telly person."

Portia patted her shoulder. "Do you play cards?"

"I can hustle pretty well in Blackjack." Harri nodded. "Undefeated champion in the Gryffindor Common Room."

"Perfect." Portia grinned. "You boys enjoy your shows. The mothers are going to have some fun."

Hector watched them leave, shaking his head. "Women…"

Samuel snorted, grabbing the tapes. "Come on. We've a whole season to watch!"

Hector sat down with him, popping the tape in. "Pepperoni?"

"Sausage on half." Samuel smiled a little. "Couldn't wait until I was fifty, could you?"

Hector smiled. "To be honest…no." He whispered. "Harri's got no one else. I love her, Dad. I don't mind having a kid, as long as it means I know that Harri's surrounded by loved ones."

Samuel smiled, patting his shoulder. "That's my boy…or so your mother tells me."

Hector laughed. "I could've erased the dad jokes…"

 **Requested by ObeliskX**


	2. Chapter 2

Blood. Bodies everywhere. The smell of death and decay. Children screaming as they fled the old castle. His schoolmate's lying dead on the ground. Hector Granger jumped up, panting as he relieved that day for the hundredth time in the last two months. Harri slept beside him, her own eyes knitted in a frown. He didn't dare try and wake her. While his own nightmares weren't something he enjoyed, he couldn't fathom what went through her head when she slept.

Being careful not to wake her, he gently moved out of the bed, heading to the bathroom to wipe the sweat from his body. His parents had quickly gotten used to having Harri in their home. He couldn't help but smile whenever he thought about his mother and girlfriend discussing their coming baby. He stared at himself in the mirror, sighing to himself as he took in his appearance. He had thinned a little since the war ended. His eyes were almost constantly bagged and his complexion had taken a hit. His parents had recommended that he and Harri speak to a therapist, but unfortunately for the young couple, there were no magical therapists that they could find.

He walked down to the kitchen, hitting the switch on the kettle as he went to grab the milk. A quick glance at the clock told him that he at least managed to sleep five and a half hours, more than he slept for in the last few days. Granted, that meant that he was now awake at four in the bloody morning, but thankfully Harri was still asleep. Hopefully one of them got a full night's sleep.

He made himself a cup of tea, opening the back door as he sat in the garden. It had taken him and his dad a few days to clear it after they returned from Australia. But now they had an open area to relax in and one day where their child could play when visiting their grandparents. A small chuckle left his lips as he thought about his and Harri's baby. It was the biggest shining light that stopped the young couple from falling too deep into the darkness of what had happened. Harri had perked up so much since their first scan. He couldn't remember when she had last smiled in that fashion. Honestly, he had probably never seen her smile like that before. It was so full of hope. So, unlike the Harri he grew up with.

He glanced up at the sky. Sunrise would begin soon, thanks to the summer weather. He hadn't watched as many sunrises as he had in years, not since his dad had taken him for a week of camping in Wales as a child. He couldn't wait to do the same with his own son or daughter. Harri didn't want to know, and he couldn't blame her. The anticipation of what gender their child would be had him as giddy as a schoolchild.

"Still can't sleep?" A soft voice broke through his musings.

"No." He replied softly, helping her sit down beside him. "You should still be in bed, love."

"Can't sleep." Harri replied softly, resting her head on his arm. "It's nice out today." She sighed as she glanced out at the garden. "It'll get easier."

"I hope so." Hector whispered, wrapping his arm around her. "I still see Colin's face…every night."

Harri closed her eyes. "Me too. He shouldn't have been there…"

"He was a Gryffindor, Har…we couldn't stop him from fighting." Hector let out a watery chuckle. "Come on. I'll make you some breakfast."

Harri took his hand, sitting in the kitchen as he began his usual routine of cooking for them at ungodly hours. She couldn't help but admire the way Hector tried to keep their minds off of the war. "Hector, I've been thinking…"

"Yeah?" Hector turned to her, watching as her expression seemed to be conflicted. He knew this face a lot. She was worried about offending him. "What's up babe?"

"I want you to finish school." Harri said softly, playing with her hair. "One of us should have at least get our NEWTs."

Hector sighed. "Harri…I don't care about the test. I don't care about school." He knelt down to her, taking her hands into his. "If that damned war taught me one thing…it's that I have no life without you." He kissed her hands. "Kneeling down at the end of the battle, holding you in my arms and thinking you were dead…I felt empty." He whispered, blinking back the tears. "Finding out that we were going to be parents, that you and I could find some form of happiness in that war, it made all of it worth it." He captured her lips in a quick kiss. "It made every bit of pain we endured worth it, because now we're here, and there's no more enemies to worry about."

Harri wiped the tears from his eyes, kissing his forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." Hector smiled, holding her close to him. "And I'm going nowhere, missy."

Unbeknown to the two of them, the Grangers were standing at the doorway, smiling at the young couple in front of them. If they were honest, the two of them did have their worries when it came to the idea of their eighteen-year-old son becoming a father. That was until the two of them watched the interactions between Harri and Hector. The two of them worked together as a team. There was no fighting about trivial things. The two of them had their heads on right, though both were also old souls.

"You two keep up with that sappy shite and I'll have to start recording it. Might make a decent romcom." Samuel chuckled, walking into the kitchen. "What's with you two cooking breakfast at four in the bloody morning?"

"Can't sleep." The couple replied together.

Portia slapped her husband's arm, heading to the stove to check on the food. "I still can't believe that your society doesn't have any form of therapy." She shook her head, flipping the pancakes. "What about Mind Healers? What are they for?"

"Not for therapy." Harri replied softly. "From what we could find, they just remove the memories from your head and hope that works." She grabbed some plates and cutlery for them to use. "Sorry for waking you."

"It's no problem." Portia assured the young woman. "Besides, we're not reopening the practice for a good few months, so getting used to early mornings is a good thing."

Harri smiled at the woman. "Hector and I were wondering if we could borrow the car for the day? I can't use magical travel now that I'm close to the six-month mark."

"Of course! Don't worry about it, sweetheart." Portia smiled at her, sitting beside her daughter in-law in all but name. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Gringotts sent word that they've decided my punishment." Harri explained, playing with her hair. "Hopefully it's just a large fine."

"What happened in Gringotts?" Samuel asked curiously.

"Well," Hector chuckled nervously. "We may have broken into the bank, stolen something from one of the vaults and then escaped on a dragon that we stole on them…" He rubbed the back of his head, observing his mother's features carefully. "It was only like one…maybe two little things…possibly three infractions of the Statute of Secrecy and a couple of treaty breaks. The usual when it comes to us."

"It was war." Portia held her hands up, taking a calming breath. "But you will _never_ try something like that again. Understood?"

"Yes, Mum." Hector replied quietly, watching his dad. "No. No jokes."

"Was the dragon's name Smokey?" Samuel smirked.

Hector groaned. "I had the chance to remove the dad jokes! Why didn't I take it?"

Harri smiled at him. "Oh please, like you aren't practicing your own ones?" She laughed softly.

Portia smirked. "I'm sure he is." She gestured to her husband. "He was working on them while I was in labour."

"I didn't know you were in politics, Mum." Hector cheekily replied.

Harri groaned. "No! Bad Hector!" She shook her head, glancing at Portia. "I think I'll bring you with me. I just may kill him if he comes in."

Portia smiled at the her. "I understand completely."

 **O0o0O**

The drive towards London allowed Harri to get a quick nap in the car before they dealt with the Goblins and whatever awaited them there. Hector played with the radio as they final got towards the right area, parking the car near the Leaky Cauldron. Once Harri was awake the two of them went through the pub, entering Diagon Alley to a large burst of applause from the people around. Hector watched in amazement as they swarmed around him and Harri for autographs and interview requests. Seeing his girlfriend becoming flustered he let out the loudest whistle he could.

"Folks, at the moment Harri and I would like to ask for privacy as we deal with some personal matters. I cannot speak for her, but I will accept written invitations for interviews for the right reporters at the right times." He spoke more confidently than he ever thought he could, but no one was going to upset Harri. Not today. "As for the invites for a pint. I'm driving a muggle car, so I'm afraid I must decline for now."

Harri held his hand. "And I'm currently not drinking, so I'm afraid I'll be a rather dull drinking partner." She walked along with him, watching as the adrenaline burst ended. "You ok?"

"Remind me never to get into politics." Hector chuckled softly, holding her hand in his own as they made their way towards the bank. "Ollivander is open again. After this we need to get someone a new wand."

"No, we don't." Harri whispered softly. "I still have my _new_ wand hidden safely." She winked, dragging him into the bank. "I'm here to see Director Ragnok, Head Builder Bloodfang and Head Dragon Wrangler Deathclaw."

"Ah, Miss Potter and Mister Granger." One Goblin grinned toothily. "Of course, please follow me."

Hector walked alongside her, heading towards what had to be the main conference room for all of Gringotts. The room was beautifully crafted from the finest white marble, while the table and chairs seemed to be hand carved from black granite. He took a seat beside Harri, keeping her hand in his own the whole time.

Harri cleared her throat. "On behalf of myself and Hector, I would like to apologise for the damage we caused to your bank. If we had known what we do know, we would have sent word to you, Director, to inform you of such an abomination within your walls."

Ragnok stared at the young woman. "The Goblin Nation has proudly proclaimed ourselves a bastion that could not be breached easily. Between Voldemort's lackey breaking in seven years ago and your own break in months ago, our reputation has taken a hit." He frowned. "More so, we have been fools if we have not noticed such evil within our walls." He tossed a dossier towards Harri.

Harri opened it, scanning through the numbers. "I-I don't understand…"

Hector took a glance for her, scanning through everything. "Is this real?"

"Yes." Ragnok replied coolly.

Hector took out a notepad and pen, scribbling down the numbers and doing some maths in his head. "Harri, they're only taking 4% of your vault for the repairs. If these numbers are right though, you're about to inherit six or seven other vaults."

Harri watched him carefully. "H-How much money…?"

"35,000 Galleons left in the Potter Vault." Ragnok explained. "We'll be taking 1,400 for the repairs to our ceiling and a new dragon. It's been proven that you are an heir of the Peverell family, which had 5,000 Galleons in their vault. With interest and other investments made in their names over the years, it stands at 24,000 Galleons."

"A-And the others?" Harri didn't know why she was stuttering so much. She knew her own family had a small fortune, but this was starting to look like she was leaving a lot richer than she thought.

"Five other Families who also went extinct in the First Wizarding War and Second Wizarding War have been linked to your own." Ragnok explained. "10,000 Galleons that once belonged to the McKinnon Family is now yours. 1,200 belonging to the Dumont from France. 11,000 from a vault that was registered to a Thomas Riddle."

"What!?" Harri fumed, her knuckles turning white.

"If I may," Ragnok could understand the young witch's anger. "Take the money, and start some form of a charity. Use that blood money for the betterment of your people." He checked the other names. "I won't bore you with names, but you've now got 104,800 Galleons to your name." He noticed both humans pale. "You've been assigned a new Account Manager to help you understand the wealth. However, as part of your punishment, you are required to keep your money in Gringotts for a minimum of one hundred years."

Harri nodded, keeping hold of Hector's hand. "Thank you, Director Ragnok." She let out the breath she had been holding. "I was extremely worried coming in here today."

Ragnok let out a small smirk. "Miss Potter. This country and this bank owe you a debt of gratitude. I cannot lie and say I am not upset with you for what happened, but the two of you were not aware of this bank's rules on Horcruxes. We're allowing this one infraction against us to be forgotten."

Harri nodded again. "Again, we thank you, Director."

Ragnok nodded. "And, if either of you are interested in Curse Breaking, this bank would be happy to have you."

"I'm afraid Curse Breaking is a dangerous profession, Director." Hector chuckled weakly. "We've a child on the way. Neither of us wants to jeopardise our lives, sir."

"I understand." Ragnok moved from his chair. "Enjoy your lives, Potter and Granger." He bowed his head slightly. "Oh, and you collect a muggle style debit card at the lobby. We're happy to try this new banking method out!"

Harri left the conference room with him, trying not to hyperventilate as she sat down near the entrance. "Hector, how much do we have in pounds…?"

"Let's see…" Hector counted off in his head. "£25.65 to a Galleon…just over £2.5 mil…about £2.6 million altogether I think, love." He blinked. "Fuck!"

Harri snorted. Hector truly only swore when the situation called for it. She could understand his disbelief though. "We're bloody loaded!" She squealed. "We could buy a house!" She hugged him tightly. "We can repay your parents for their hospitality!"

Hector held onto her. "Harri, you can do whatever you want with that money. It's yours!"

"Ours!" Harri corrected him, staring into his eyes. "When I was locked out of my account, your family took care of me. I plan to do the same to you lot." She wiped her eyes. "Y-You're my family now, Hector."

Hector kissed her softly. "And I'm never going to leave you alone." He whispered, thinking for a moment. "A charity…Ragnok mentioned charity."

Harri nodded. "Yeah." She grinned. "And that means we can help others!"

Hector held her hand as they walked down Diagon Alley. "We should probably pick up some books on magical babies though." He pointed out, scratching his head. "My parents had a rough time with me, since I was muggleborn."

Harri walked into Flourish and Blotts with him, heading over to the 'pregnancy and babies' section. She scanned through some of the books, biting her lip. "Which ones would we need?"

Hector took a glance at the titles. "Go for 'Magical Babies: All You Need to Know' and 'Babyproofing your home'. They should do us for now." He picked the books up, heading to the counter. He passed his loyalty card, walking out with her.

"How much did they cost?" Harri asked curiously.

"Nothing. I had loads of spare points on my card." Hector chuckled. "I've been buying books there since I was eleven. They're really happy to help repeat customers. Ol' Blotts once joked about adding my name to the shop."

Harri shook her head at him. "We've still time. Want to grab lunch at the Cauldron?"

"Sure." Hector shrugged, walking into the pub. He sighed a little as everyone starting staring at the two of them.

"Tom!" Harri called out, walking ahead of him. "Private booth for two, emphasis on private. We'll also take two pumpkin juices and two menus please."

"Sure thing, Miss Potter." Tom smiled, clicking his fingers towards a small booth to their left. "It's silenced and designed to ensure your privacy." He chuckled at the young woman. "And please, no stunning my patrons this time."

"No promises." Harri smiled at the man, taking a seat at the booth. "I had a huge burst of accidental magic when I spent that summer here. It was kind of funny actually. Blasted a few blokes off their seats and one of them actually blew past the wall barrier and landed in Diagon Alley."

Hector let out a small laugh, shaking his head at the image. "Dare I ask what brought this accidental magic on?"

"I do believe a young man had pinched her on the bottom." Tom cut in, placing their pumpkin juice down. "Miss Potter wasn't happy, nor was the gentlemen involved if memory serves me right." He chuckled, handing them the menus. "Special of the day is—"

"Fish and chips." Harri rolled her eyes. "Tom, it's not a special if it's every day!"

"Suppose it's not." Tom chuckled. "Let me know when ye are ready to order."

Harri stared at Hector. "Tom and I struck up a friendship during my stay here." She said softly. "His father worked for my great-grandfather, Henry. So, he felt it was his duty to ensure that the young Potter heiress didn't come under any harm." She chuckled. "He taught me some of his recipes and I thought him some new ones that I knew. He was good to me."

Hector smiled. "He's a good guy. Told me how to get to the Alley my first visit here. Even went joke for joke with Dad." He shook his head. "Two of them kept that up every bloody year they could…even during that rough patch I had with my parents."

"Rough patch?"

"After the tournament." Hector whispered. "They wanted to pull me out of Hogwarts. Apparently, a school that hosted a tournament with such a bloody history wasn't a good place for their only son. I disagreed. We fought, and I spent that summer with the Order and the Weasleys." He sighed. "I had no friends in the muggle world. You and Ronnie were all I had, I didn't want to lose you guys."

Harri smiled at him. "You never will." She sighed. "We have to go and visit her, you know."

"I know." He smiled weakly. "Bagsy not going in first."

"Not happening." Harri laughed. "You get to take her ire."

Hector shook his head. "Tom, give us the special of the day, mate!"

"I'll have the usual, extra pickles!" Harri called out.

"There's no ruddy pickles in a chicken tikka masala!" Tom shouted to her.

"There are in mine!" Harri corrected him with a small laugh.

 **O0o0O**

 **Three Months Later – One month until labour**

"This is a bad idea. This is a bad idea." Hector chanted softly, running his hands through his hair. His father was beside him, chuckling to himself at the sight of his son. "Keep laughing and I'll tell Mum I want us to go visit Nana Carter."

"You wouldn't!" Samuel frowned. "Don't be cruel to your old man."

"Don't laugh at my current predicament!" Hector sighed. "I haven't spoken to Veronica since she walked out on us in the bloody tent. Her and Harri have made up and cooed about the baby, but Veronica Weasley has a temper, and I'm about to get it full blast."

"You'll be fine." Samuel assured his son. "It's best to get this over with now. Gerard is still a good friend of yours, so it's only right that you try with Harri's best friend."

"I know." Hector let out another sigh, fixing his shirt. "They'll be arriving by floo." He pointed at the fireplace. "We've added it to a secure floo network, so only people with the password can use it." He cracked his knuckles. "Remind me why we're here for this? Baby showers are usually a 'no boys allowed' thing."

"Your mother's idea." Samuel replied, cracking open two beers. He passed one to Hector, chuckling softly. "I had the same problem with your Mum's baby shower. Your grandmother all but demanded your grandfather and I to attend, so we spent most the night in his office playing darts."

Hector chuckled. "First chance we get, we run towards my room. My VHS player's in the room. We can re-watch Xena." He took a sip of the beer, hearing the fireplace bellow to life. "Harri, the Weasleys are here!" He called out, seeing Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Welcome."

"Oh, Hector!" Mrs. Weasley engulfed him into a tight hug. "You're looking ghastly! Not sleeping…?" She asked softly, noticing the bags under his eyes.

"N-Not the best." Hector rubbed the back of his head. "Bits and pieces, you know." He whispered.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at him. "I know some good potions, they can help once in a while." She promised, heading towards Harri. "Oh, my dear, you're positively glowing!" She hugged the young woman.

Samuel watched as the gang of redheads and one blonde girl who he had to pinch himself not to ogle too much came through his fireplace. "So, that's how the clowns do it. There's a small fireplace in the car."

Harri groaned. "Excuse my father in-law's jokes, they tend to be groan worthy."

Hector chuckled, answering the door to Andromeda and Teddy. "Hey, here's our little buddy." He took Harri's godson in his arms, cooing at the boy. "Andi, come on in."

Andromeda walked in, chuckling at the sight of Harri as she waddled to sit down. "I see she's hit the penguin stage."

Hector sniggered a little. "Don't say that to her. Merlin help me she's gotten a little cranky since she hit the eighth month."

Andromeda walked into the main room, kissing Harri's cheek. "How are you getting on, chicken?"

"Not too bad." Harri admitted, smiling once Hector placed Teddy in her arms. If there was one good thing in their lives added in, it was Teddy. "He's getting so big. Merlin, he must be nearly half a year."

Hector smiled. "He'll be walking and talking before we know it." He babbled at the baby, sitting down near the men. "Hey Ronnie, how've you been?"

"Not too bad." Ronnie shrugged. "Ger and I decided against going back, and so have a lot of others…" She sighed. "They're talking about closing Hogwarts."

"I heard." Hector shrugged. "You can't expect a battlefield to be a school again. Too many fell in the halls." He took a sip of his beer. "I've heard they're looking at options first though. Hopefully it'll stay open. Hogwarts has always been a home for its students." He didn't believe those words, but he knew that most the people in the room still loved the old school.

"It would be nice." Harri smiled softly. "Though, a new school could be done the right way if the Ministry knows what it's doing for a change."

"Kingsley's doing a decent job." Mr. Weasley replied. "We've purged the last of the Death Eaters from the government. Trials are running smoothly and Veritaserum is being used so the 'Imperius' defence can't be used anymore."

Harri smiled. "Good." She grinned. "Now, no more political talk. This is a bunch of old friends just enjoying themselves and celebrating." She lifted her orange juice, taking a small sip. "And the evil that is non-alcohol beer."

Hector laughed. "Amen!"

Harri tossed an orange peel at him. "Says the man enjoying my second favourite ale!" She chuckled.

"She didn't swear!" Ronnie fake gasped. "Someone's been working on the ol' language!"

"She's saving it all for the labour room." Portia chuckled, sipping on an iced tea. "Poor Hector has been preparing himself for it."

Hector laughed, standing up to grab the food from the kitchen. He shook his head as his dad continued with some of his silliest jokes. He checked the finger foods in the oven, grabbing a couple of drinks for the people. "You always were terrible at sneaking up on people." He chuckled softly, turning to see Ronnie.

"You've just good hearing." She shrugged. "Harri asked me to talk to you."

Hector nodded, leaning against the counter. "I'm sorry." He whispered softly, trying his hardest to keep his emotions in check. "I should have told you immediately. I was angry. You walked out again." He sighed. "Harri was a mess, I was a mess."

"I know." Ronnie sighed. "I wasn't strong enough, Hector. I wasn't strong enough to admit that I couldn't do it. I couldn't be the person you two needed me to be. I was a pampered brat and I didn't think about my best friends." She wiped her eyes. "Freddie's dead. George barely talks nowadays. Ger's going to play for the Appleby Arrows. I'm helping out in the Joke Shop." She leaned against the Granger's kitchen table. "You and Harri are happy, and I'm happy for you." She smiled. "I'm just sorry I didn't have the guts to end things with you properly."

"So am I." Hector gave her a small hug. "We're still here for you though. You're still our friend."

"I know." She walked back in with him, helping him pass out drinks and food. "So, Harri said you guys found a place."

"Yeah." Harri nodded. "We discussed things for a while, and we decided to repair my parent's home in Godric's Hollow and Grimmauld Place. We'll live in London for most the year, and spend summers between Godric's Hollow and holidays abroad."

"What about careers? Any thoughts?" Mrs. Weasley asked curiously.

"Well," Hector rubbed the back of his head. "I'm going to the Ministry. Kingsley's offering me a decent position and it'll let me work and continue my studies. Harri and I discussed it, and we both know that we can't sit still."

"I'm starting a charity for muggleborns." Harri announced softly. "It'll be used to find muggleborns as children and inform their parents. Help them to understand our world and help their children with things like magical law and history. We're hoping to do this so no more muggleborns can be bullied for their lack of knowledge."

Mr. Weasley grinned. "A brilliant idea. May I ask how you'll fund it?"

"Harri inherited Riddle's blood money." Hector sighed.

"I'm not going to let that money go to waste." Harri took his hand. "We're going to use it to fund this whole charity. To ensure that no one like Riddle will ever get a chance to gain any support."

Hector kissed her hand. "All of this will be started once we've had the baby and got him or her settled."

"Yeah." Harri kissed his cheek, hearing Teddy babble on her chest. "Aw, I love you too, Teddy-bear." She cuddled the baby into her, peppering his head with kisses.

 **O0o0O**

 **One month later – Labour**

Hector winced as Harri clamped down on his hand again. He took deep breaths with her, talking her through the exercises they had learned from the books. "You're doing great, love." He kissed her forehead, using his free hand to gently stroke her sweat soaked hair. "Deep breaths."

"Stick your deep breaths up your ass!" Harri snapped at him, groaning in pain. "How is there not any magical pain relief for pregnancy!?"

"You wanted to go to St. Mungo's, I recommended a muggle hospital." Hector quickly realised his mistake as his hand soon became trapped in a vice. "Ow!"

"Don't you ow me!" Harri took deep breaths. "I want a divorce!"

"We're not married!"

"I still want a divorce!" Harri chuckled weakly. "Oh, sweet Jesus, it hurts!"

"I can imagine, babe." Hector grabbed some ice chips. "Here, sucking these will help."

Harri snorted. "Could have said that months ago, I wouldn't be sitting here, jackass!"

Hector chuckled. "Don't be such a baby! We survived a war!"

Harri laughed softly, crying out as a contraction hit her. "This baby had better get its arse out here soon!" She took another deep breath, whimpering as the pain subsided.

Hector kissed her forehead again. "You're doing great."

The magical midwife checked her. "You're doing amazing, Harri. It's nearly time to push, sweetheart."

"C-Can I push him out a window?" Harri panted, pointing at Hector.

"We can cushion the ground, so yeah." The midwife chuckled. "Second most popular request."

"What's the first?" Hector reluctantly asked.

"Castration." The midwife smirked, watching the young witch. "Ok, time to push."

Harri cried out, gripping Hector's hand with all her strength. "I'm going to fucking kill you. You'll be fucking sleeping on the sofa for the rest of your life!"

Hector repressed a wince. "You're doing great, love." He bit his lip. "You can do this. You're Harriet Lily Potter. You can do anything!"

"Harri!" Harri corrected him. "Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck!" She groaned, falling back onto the bed. "I can't do this…Hector I can't…"

Hector kissed her gently. "You can. I know you can." He placed his free hand to her other hand, moving behind the bed. "Together. Break my hands if you need to, but we're in this together."

Harri smiled, waiting for the next instructions to push. When it came time to push once more, she put all the strength she could into it, panting once the midwife asked her to stop. "Well…?"

The midwife smiled at them. "Well, you're both parents to a beautiful baby boy."

Hector grinned at Harri, kissing her gently. "I love you! I fucking love you!"

Harri laughed, watching as they placed the baby boy in her arms. "Hello," She sniffled. "Our own baby boy."

Hector grinned, gently stroking the baby's cheek with his finger. "Hey buddy, we've been expecting you."

"Do you have a name ready?" The midwife asked curiously.

"James." Harri sniffled. "James Sirius Potter-Granger. Or is it Granger-Potter?"

"Whatever you want, love." Hector grinned.

"James Sirius Potter-Granger." Harri grinned.


End file.
